


A question

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is it?
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Parvati Patil
Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058420





	A question

Our story starts outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts, near the spot where Lord Voldemort died. Several students, members of the Order and D.A. are still aimlessly wandering around. Parvati Patil and her boyfriend Anthony Goldstein are two of these people.

Parvati said, "I can't believe that it's all over just like that."

Anthony agreed, "It all happened so quickly."

Parvati smiled slightly. "It surprised me how he died so... normally, like the rest of us humans, I mean."

Anthony nodded. "Yeah. Parv, I know that this isn't exactly the best time to ask this, but I have something I want to ask you."

Parvati insisted, "What is it?"

Anthony asked, "Will you marry me?"

Parvati smirked. "Not without a ring, Tony."

Anthony told her. "I left it at home..."

Parvati beamed, "Then my answer is yes."

Anthony pulled her in for a kiss and grinned. "I love you, Parv."


End file.
